


moonshine

by saunatonttu



Series: Eleven Days of KuroTsukki [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prompt: Stargazing, Sick Fic, kurotsukkiweek day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t need to go to space to find stardust when he had some right there in the form of Tsukishima Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing this early (though it IS the 4th for me) because I don't feel so good rn.

“Tetsurou, the futon is literally _right there_ ,” Kei grumbled between quiet sniffles while wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Please, I don’t want you to catch anything.”

“You were the one that said that you weren’t sick,” Tetsurou said, amused lilt to his voice as he lay down beside Kei and wrapped an arm around the other’s waist.

“I _said_ that I don’t have a fever,” Kei corrected, his hand leaving his face so that he could give Tetsurou a look with his red-rimmed eyes. “Doesn’t mean I’m not contagious.”

“Wear a mask,” Tetsurou suggested, shrugging as he snuggled against Kei and pressed kisses against the pale skin of the other’s shoulder.

“I can’t breathe with that thing on when I sleep,” Kei grumbled, ankles knocking against Tetsurou’s as he shifted into a more comfortable position in Tetsurou’s arms. “Also I’d have to take it off every time I needed to wipe the snot off my face.” Kei shuddered out of sheer disgust.

“Okay,” Tetsurou hummed. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to watch you being miserable by yourself, Tsukki.”

“You’re an idiot. Don’t get yourself sick.”

“I’m sleeping in the same room regardless. If it happens, it happens.”

“Fine, whatever. Cuddle me for all I care.” The words were huffy, partially stifled by another sniffle, but the mock serious manner Kei said them made Tetsurou laugh.

“That’s my intention.”

Tetsurou leaned slightly to pull covers over them, his smile fading a little as he glanced at Kei’s watery eyes and the redness under his nose. “Babe, you sure it’s not pollen allergy or anything of the sort? You’re kinda looking like Akaashi when it hits him bad.”

“Haven’t had any trouble before,” Kei mumbled as Tetsurou turned off the lights, adjusting himself when Tetsurou’s arms returned to his waist. “Gonna go see a doctor soon, I guess.”

“Hmm, that’s good.” Tetsurou’s lips wandered to the back of Kei’s neck, planting a few kisses here and there to help Kei relax. “You got your dinosaur buddy with you, Tsukki?”

Kei had this one comfortable-sized T. Rex stuffed toy that he used to help himself sleep as it was a difficult task for him even on the best days. Tetsurou had discovered this the first time Kei had stayed over at his place, back when Kei was much less comfortable with cuddling and snuggling. Back then Tetsurou had lent Kei one of his old kitten plushies. (Kei’s reaction had been adorable, really. Tetsurou hadn’t even know he was a cat person before Kei had picked the toy up with a tired but tender look on his face.)

“I have you,” Kei said wearily, as if Tetsurou was all he needed.

Tetsurou buried his face into the pillow to hide his wheeze and to calm his nearly slaughtered heart down. “Awww, Tsukki,” he managed when he pulled his head up again, “you saying I make you sleep well?”

“Mm,” Kei hummed. “Go to sleep, Tetsu.”

“Sweet dreams, moonshine.”

“Mmm.”

 

 

Tetsurou had fallen into a daze of half-sleep when Kei’s movements stirred him completely awake again. “Kei, you okay?” he murmured sleepily, worried when he heard more sniffling from his boyfriend.

“Peachy,” Kei rasped out, his voice quieter than normal. “I can’t sleep when my eyes water this much.”

Tetsurou frowned. “Turn your head a little towards me, Tsukki.”

“Please, I already wiped my face.”

“Just turn around for me, babe.”

It took a moment for Kei to do so, sheets rustling under his body as he turned completely towards Tetsurou, whose hands trailed over to his boyfriend’s face, fingers finding the damp trails of tears.

“Tetsurou,” Kei muttered, head already trying to tilt away from the wandering fingers and the gentle touches.

“Shhh, don’t be embarrassed,” Tetsurou whispered as he pressed a kiss on the peak of Kei’s nose, smiling when Kei sighed instead of pulling further away. “Maybe I’ll distract you until you’re sleepy enough.”

“Tetsu, now’s really not the time for sex.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Tetsurou snickered as his thumb rubbed over Kei’s cheekbone, fascinated with the soft skin his fingers found.

“Oh.” Kei’s embarrassment was practically palpable in the air, but Tetsurou simply kissed Kei’s forehead gently.

“I meant I could talk about stuff. Unnecessary stuff until your ears fall off, like you used to tell me they would.”

Kei’s laugh was hoarse, choked up by whatever sickness he had. “And then I fell for you.”

Tetsurou cradled Kei’s head between his hands, swallowing up the contagious burst of emotionality that threatened to overwhelm him. “And then we fell for each other,” he corrected softly.

“Hard,” Kei mumbled, wheezing as more tears trickled down his face, though Tetsurou was sure it was simply the sickness or allergy’s doing.

“Very,” he agreed as he wiped the watery trails off Kei’s face and from underneath his long lashes. It was a little too dark, even despite the glowing stickers that were on the ceiling and walls, for him to see Kei’s eyes, but they must have been awfully red like earlier in the evening.

“By the way, Tsukki,” Tetsurou continued, throwing a glance at the glowing stars above them. “You never told me what the stickers were about.” In the darkness, the pale golden glow was breathtaking, especially when the light scattered into constellations in the different parts of the room and ceiling.

“Glow-in-the-dark stars,” Kei mumbled.

“Don’t be a smartass, love,” Tetsurou sighed, moving a hand to pet Kei’s hair. “I want to know the backstory. Are you even bigger nerd than I thought you were?” Tetsurou laughed gingerly when Kei elbowed him in the stomach.

“Akiteru,” Kei said slowly, “was into astronomy when he still lived with the family.”

Tetsurou wasn’t entirely sure how sore the subject of Tsukishima Akiteru was for Kei, so he moved his hand down to rub at Kei’s hip. Kei made a soft noise of approval.

“He had this telescope,” Kei continued, and Tetsurou could hear the fond smile in Kei’s voice, “and he’d let me take a peek at the sky from it every now and then.”

Tetsurou could imagine it almost perfectly: little Kei with his big brother staring at the sky, taking turns with the telescope, Akiteru pointing out which glowing spots in the dark canvas of the sky were actually planet.

“I was so ridiculously fascinated with anything my brother did,” Kei murmured with some leftover bitterness that had yet to leave even after he had reached an understanding with his brother. “I told him I’d go to the stars to find stardust for him.”

“That’s so ridiculously cute, oh god,” Tetsurou groaned while Kei sniffled, more tears leaking to his face.

Kei cleared his throat. “Anyway, Akiteru and I had a field day with sticking them up and around this room. It was going to be mine, so he suggested it – we looked up all these constellations, some of which can only be seen in the southern hemisphere rather than northern, and just—ugh, Tetsu stop laughing, I know it’s nerdy.”

“Nah,” Tetsurou managed. “Like I said, it’s ridiculously cute.”

“You always say that about me,” Kei pointed out, his smile audible.

“Because it’s true.”

“Whatever, weirdo,” Kei joked, laughing at Tetsurou’s affronted huff that followed.

“You think you can tell me the names of the constellations that we can see from here?” Tetsurou asked curiously, genuinely interested in the shapes the stars formed.

“It’s been _years,_ Tetsu, oh my god. I barely remember the Big Dipper and where the Northern Star is located.”

“Ah, well,” Tetsurou sighed dramatically, “I guess I’m happy enough with holding one celestial body in my arms.”

“Tetsurou,” Kei groaned, and his cheek warmed up underneath the hand that still lingered on the side of Kei’s face.

“Moonshine,” Tetsurou grinned, heart leaping in his chest when Kei’s fingers took the hand from his hip to hold it.

“Are you ever going to quit that?” Kei wondered, exhaustion seeping into his voice as he squirmed close enough to bump their faces together: his mouth pressing somewhere between Tetsurou’s nose and his upper lip.

“Never,” Tetsurou promised, smiling when Kei’s mouth tried to find his. “What happened to you being too sick for smooches, Tsukki?”

“You happened,” Kei said. “I don’t give a crap anymore if I contaminate you.”

“I’d happily take anything you offered.”

“Get back to me on that next week when you’re sick.”

“If it’s allergy, it’s not contagious.”

“Shush,” Kei huffed, but it turned into a soft laughter against Tetsurou’s lips. “You big, dorky feline.”

“God, I love it when you’re affectionate with me,” Tetsurou breathed against Kei’s mouth, purposely holding himself back from kissing Kei just yet. “The stars truly have nothing on you, love.”

“Stop tugging at my heartstrings when I’m sick,” Kei muttered, and Tetsurou felt the tears that trickled down his face. Again, he dutifully wiped them away. “It’s unfair.”

Tetsurou hummed.

Kei stayed silent, asides from his quiet breathing.

“Moonshine,” Tetsurou murmured, “the Northern Star of my life.”

“Do you want your shirt to be covered in snot,” Kei wondered, voice trembling, “because I don’t think I can bother going to the bathroom to gather myself.”

“Not like it’s mine in the first place. Go ahead.”

“But you brought that from Tokyo, though.”

“I had borrowed it from you earlier. Accidentally.”

“Accidentally.”

“It was an accident, really! Really!”

Tetsurou didn’t need the dim light of the stars to know Kei was rolling his eyes. He didn’t get the chance to comment when Kei leaned in, pressing a careful kiss on his lips. It tasted like salt, but more importantly, Tetsurou felt the fond smile that tugged at Kei’s mouth.

He didn’t need to go to space to find stardust when he had some right there in the form of Tsukishima Kei.

He didn’t need to go anywhere right now as he was tangled in the presence of the said person.

This was where he was supposed to be, where his gravity would lead him inevitably.

Tsukishima Kei.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I considered Hogwarts AU or New Year's thing for this prompt, but since I'm suffering, why not make Tsukki suffer too. 
> 
> If I don't post anything more this week, I literally have died. x.x


End file.
